


People Like Us Never Go out of Style

by opalopal



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Human Katsuki Yuuri, Kissing, Masturbation, More tags will be added later, Multi, There might be angst later on, Vampire Victor Nikiforov, Vampire Yuri Plisetsky, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalopal/pseuds/opalopal
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri is just trying to get over a bad breakup by transferring and starting anew.He expects a boring fall semester without any friends.He doesn't expect some higher power to bless him with two super hot RAs, but that happens anyway.Oh, and they happen to be vampires.The vampire college AU that nobody really asked for? Important facts: Yuri is 6'0", Victor is 5'11", and Yuuri is 5'8". They're all in their junior year of college. (The title will make more sense later!)**ON HIATUS** because I'm a lazy hoe.





	1. Not Exactly Hoodie Weather Yet

Katsuki Yuuri was twenty years old when he realized that his life was sort of . . . sad. Not depressing. Just sad.

He’d just gotten out of an emotionally abusive relationship, had transferred, and had gained a little weight from stress-eating. He could just fit into his skinny jeans. He avoided mirrors like the plague. He’d even thrown out his scale last week.

He really only had two friends, and they were back at his old college in the south. Pichit and Minami. They were very supportive of Yuuri and always sent him text messages everyday. Pichit would send blurry, excited pictures of things going on at his old campus, and Minami would send long text messages of stories and news and gossip.

Even though Yuuri appreciated their efforts to keep in touch with him, he felt bad. He hadn’t even told them why he’d left their old college. Just that he needed a change of scenery.

He hadn’t even told them about his ex-boyfriend.

Yuuri sighed, dropping the last box of his stuff on his bed in his dorm, looking around. He’d gotten lucky with a single on the far side of the apartment building in the city, and most of his classes were nearby, which made his life ten times easier. In New England, it snowed a lot, especially during December and January, so he was happy for the short distances between his apartment building and his classes.

Yuuri’s phone buzzed, and he fished it out of his hoodie pocket, looking through his notifications. Pichit had posted something on Instagram. Minami had sent him a long ass text message about the basketball team. And his mother had left him a voicemail just now.

Right. He’d listen to it later.

Someone knocked on Yuuri’s door, and he turned around to see one of the RAs standing there with a clipboard in his hand. He had shoulder-length blonde hair and was currently wearing a leopard print T-shirt.

“Shit, aren’t you hot?” He asked, glancing up at Yuuri with a bored look in his eyes.

“W-What?” Yuuri asked.

“In your hoodie,” the RA smirked, but Yuuri didn’t notice it.

“Ah, I guess so,” Yuuri said, plucking at it.

“Take it off,” the RA said, flipping through the papers attached to his clipboard. “I can’t have someone passing out on the first day.”

“Yuri! Yuri!”

The RA stiffened at the voice shouting his name, and Yuuri was confused.

Another RA popped up behind Yuri, one with long silver hair. It was tied back in a low bun, and a few stray hairs framed his face. Yuuri’s heart fluttered as he watched the new RA smile and laugh and poke at the blonde one.

“Ne, Yuri, who’s this one?” The new RA asked. He wrapped his arms around Yuri’s neck and pressed his chin to his shoulder.

“M-Me?” Yuuri blushed.

“Yeah, you!”

“Victor, shut the fuck up,” Yuri snapped, slamming the clipboard into Victor’s chest. “We’ve got shit to do, and I don’t have time for some wishy-washy freshman.”

“Ah, I’m a junior,” Yuuri cut in, and Yuri gave him a look.

“Fucking whatever,” he grumbled and walked down the hallway.

Victor clutched the clipboard to his chest, still staring at Yuuri.

“Do you need any help?” Victor asked. He fixed his high-waisted shorts and picked at his T-shirt. 

Yuuri realized just how hot it was in the city. He went over to open the window for a breeze, but there wasn’t one.

“No, I think I’m okay,” Yuuri said, glancing back at Victor. “I’m Katsuki Yuuri, by the way.”

“Oh, Japanese,” Victor said. “Would you want me to call you Katsuki? Or perhaps Yuuri-kun?”

“Just Yuuri is fine,” Yuuri said, taking off his hoodie. He put it down on his bed with the rest of his things, and he felt his phone buzz. He looked at his phone and saw a text message from his ex-boyfriend and frowned.

“Something wrong?” Victor asked.

Yuuri looked up, surprised Victor was still here. “Ah, no. Just . . . hot.”

“You’ll get used to it!” Victor smiled. “Besides, when winter comes around, you’ll be begging for this heat again!”

“Vicchan! Come back down here!”

“Ah, that’s my cue,” Victor said, glancing down the hallway. “I’ll give you my number later in case you need anything! Don’t hesitate to call me! Or Yuri!”

“The other RA?” Yuuri asked.

“Mmhmm!” Victor nodded his head, and some hair fell out of his bun. “Anyway, see you around Yuuri!”

Victor took off, and Yuuri got to work. He started to unpack his clothes from the three giant boxes he’d managed to ship down here, first starting with his boxers and socks and ties. He only had three ties, but they were important to him, so he folded them nicely in his dresser.

Then he got his shirts out, all the while listening to his RAs.

There was a knock at his door when he got to his pants, and he looked up to see Yuri standing there with a box of pizza in his hands.

“Hey, pizza’s here,” Yuri said, looking around Yuuri’s room. “Vicchan said you’d want some. Or something like that.”

“You guys ordered pizza for everyone?”

“It’s our job to be cool RAs,” Yuri said. “Or . . . something like that. Whatever. It was Vicchan’s idea. He’s better at this shit than I am.”

“O-Okay,” Yuuri said, taking a slice. “Thanks.”

Now that Yuuri was closer to Yuri, he noticed that he had small tattoos on his wrists and on his shoulders, disappearing behind his T-shirt.

“Oh, these?” Yuri asked, noticing that Yuuri was staring. He put the pizza box down on Yuuri’s bed and started to take off his T-shirt.

“Whoa!” Yuuri said, choking on his pizza. Yuri put his T-shirt back on, blinking at the Japanese student.

“What?”

“Ah, you don’t need to show me them,” Yuuri said, pressing a hand to his chest. He knew he was gay, and he knew that finding a boyfriend was hard, but having two very hot guys as his RAs? Was God giving him a sign? A chance after such a horrible breakup?

“Maybe some other time,” Yuri shrugged and grabbed the pizza box. “Anyway, we’re going into the city tonight if you want to join me and Vicchan. We’ll probably go to a bar or something. Play pool. Watch some basketball. Y’know. City shit.”

“T-Thanks,” Yuuri said, picking up his phone once it buzzed again. It was his ex-boyfriend. Again.

“Something wrong?”

Yuuri looked up to see Yuri concerned.

“Ah, no,” Yuuri said. He shoved his phone in his back pocket. “Just mom asking how I’m doing, y’know?”

“Okay,” Yuri said, licking his lips. “Oh, and Vicchan told me to give you this,” he said, fishing out a piece of paper from his back pocket. It was crumpled and full of messy handwriting, but Yuuri could make out two phone numbers on it. “My number’s the bottom one. Vicchan’s is the top. Call us if you need anything.”

“U-Uh, yeah, sure,” Yuuri said, taking the piece of paper from Yuri. He bowed slightly. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” Yuri saluted before he left, and Yuuri grabbed his phone, instantly clearing the notifications from his ex-boyfriend. He took off his phone case and shoved the piece of paper between his phone case and phone before snapping it back on. That way he’d never lose it. 

* * *

After two hours of organizing his room, Yuuri felt ready for his fall semester at BU. He sighed and sat down, looking through his phone again. He deleted his ex-boyfriend’s text messages and blocked his number.

Then he looked through Pichit’s messages.

 

 **Pichit C.** heyyyyy yuuri!! how’s unpacking?

 **Pichit C.** ALSO omg Minami’s got a cute lil’ boyfriend

 **Pichit C.** don’t know how long it’ll last but you never know

 **Pichit C.** he could be the 1.. ya never know yknow?

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes at his best friend’s grammar and put his phone away. He didn’t want to think about boyfriends right now.

“Hey, Yuuri?”

Yuuri looked up to see Victor standing there, smiling at him.

“Victor!” Yuuri stood up and dusted off his shorts.

“Ah, no need to worry,” Victor said, waving a hand. Yuuri saw that he’d put on red nail polish. Shit. That was so cute. “I’m just checking up on you! Yuri told you we were gonna go out, right?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri nodded.

“Well . . ?” Victor trailed off, pulling his hair tie free. His silver hair tumbled down his back. “You coming with?!”

“I think I’ll stay in,” Yuuri said, dumping his phone on his bed. It bounced off and slammed into the floor, and he groaned. “Just my luck.”

“Ah, poor Yuuri,” Victor said, walking gracefully into Yuuri’s room and picking it up for him. Yuuri reached out to take his phone back, but Victor hid it behind his back, smiling coyly. “You have to come out with us to get this-” He dangled Yuuri’s phone in front of his face. “-back!”

“Uh, it’s my phone,” Yuuri said. He really didn’t want to go out. Not like this. Not after a nasty breakup. And certainly not when he was feeling sorry for himself. “And I’m not really in the mood.”

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” Victor said.

When Yuuri tried to grab for his phone, Victor danced away and shoved it down the front of his high-waisted shorts, and Yuuri swallowed thickly, staring blatantly at the larger bulge. His RA had just put his phone down his pants. By his dick.

“Ah-ah!” Victor pointed at Yuuri. “No touching!”

“I - I wasn’t going to-!”

“Something going on in here?” Yuri peeked into Yuuri’s room, and the Japanese student felt frustrated beyond belief. He just wanted to stay in and sleep forever.

“I’m blackmailing Yuuri into coming out with us,” Victor said, his brilliant smile back. “Put on some cute shoes and come out with us,” Victor said, turning to Yuuri. “You must be hungry and stressed out.”

Yuuri really wanted to yell at his RAs to get the fuck out of his room, but he didn’t want to piss them off. First of all, they were hot. Second of all, they were really, really hot and probably way out of his league. Third of all-

“Come on,” Victor whined, grabbing Yuuri’s hand. He looked down at him, a few inches taller. “I promise you’ll have a good time! If not, well . . .”

“Fine, I’ll come,” Yuuri said, shaking his head. He couldn’t even believe himself.

“Yay!” Victor said, jumping up and down. Yuuri noticed that he was wearing studded earrings, and they glimmered in the setting sun’s rays. He sighed as he shuffled through some of his boxes, looking for his shoes. He grabbed some stylish sneakers to wear with his khaki shorts, and then he turned to his two RAs who were patiently waiting by his door.

“You’re seriously going to wait on me?” Yuuri deadpanned.

“I want to make sure you’re really coming with us,” Victor said, eyes sparkling. Yuuri sighed as he went to look for his phone but remembered that Victor had it in his shorts.

“Ha, still have your phone, Yuuri,” Victor said, taking it out of his shorts and handing it to Yuri. The blonde RA stared at it and then at Victor, smiling ever so slightly. “Now,” Victor said, grabbing Yuuri’s wrist and tugging him out into the hallway, “let’s have fun!”

Yuri watched as Victor dragged the junior down the hallway to meet up with everyone else. Victor glanced back at him over his shoulder, eyes flashing brilliantly red, like rubies under a hot lamp, and Yuri licked at his teeth, fangs just beginning to poke out. 

This was going to be a fun night.

* * *

A/N: This was a quick break from my other fan fiction because this idea popped into my head, and I couldn’t ignore it! The characters are hella flat right now, especially Victor and Yuri, but more will be explained later! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. If anyone has any ideas or small prompts for this, they’re welcome! I’m just gonna have as much fun with this as possible.

 


	2. You're Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppin' the question early. This fic turned out to be kind of shitty, but it's for fun. And it's a stress-reliever. So whatever.

Yuuri was regretting going out with Victor and Yuri, but there was no going back now. He shoved his hands in his pockets and kept his eyes down, not really in the mood for talking to anyone right now, including his hot RAs. Victor kept trying to start a conversation with Yuuri, but he’d only reply with something short and uninterested.

It wasn’t that Victor was bothering him. Yuuri was just in a bad mood. He kept thinking about his classes, which were starting in a few days. And his ex-boyfriend. And Pichit and Minami. He vaguely wondered if his parents were worried about him, but he shook his head at himself. No. They were probably busy with their own things.

Yuuri looked up to see Victor chatting with some other students that he’d seen on his floor. One was a foreign exchange student from the Czech Republic, and the other was a foreign exchange student from Italy. They both spoke English well, and Yuuri tried to remember their faces for later. They seemed like nice enough people to make friends of, and he’d probably want to talk to them more later. When he was in a better mood.

The small group of students, mostly juniors, crossed the street, and Victor ran over to some stairs leading down into a bar. He turned back to the group, waving energetically. “Over here, guys! It’s down here!”

Yuuri looked up at Victor and swallowed thickly. He’d changed into a babydoll dress quickly before leaving, and it looked so good on him, exposing a good amount of his bare legs. And he was wearing cute little ballet flats that tied around his ankles, leaving a bow in the back of each one. With his silver hair flowing down around his shoulders and down his back, he looked like a summer dream.

Yuuri wasn’t going to lie to himself. He found Victor extremely attractive. And he’d even gotten a little aroused when Victor had stumbled down the stairs of the apartment building in his babydoll dress, smiling at everyone and apologizing for holding them up.

“You good?”

Yuuri looked up to see Yuri looking down at him, hands in his pockets. He had a bored look on his face, eyebrows raised slightly.

“U-Uh, yeah,” Yuuri said, scratching the back of his neck. He didn’t know how to feel about Yuri. He’d almost stripped in front of him in his dorm room, he had tattoos, he sort of looked like a punk, and he was handsome-looking. He was tall, had amazing blue-green eyes, and was apparently close to Victor, which only made Yuuri sort of jealous. Sort of.

“Staring at Victor?” Yuri asked smugly as they walked over to the stairs. Yuuri blushed.

“No-”

“Oh, shut up,” Yuri said, looking ahead. “I saw you.”

Yuuri didn’t say anything as they entered the bar, and Yuri turned to him.

“I don’t care if you’re gay,” Yuri shrugged, tucking some hair behind his ears. “I’m cool.”

“T-That’s not . . . Never mind,” Yuuri trailed off, and Yuri watched as he headed off to the bathroom in the back of the bar, passing Victor and the other juniors. Yuri rolled his eyes and walked over to Victor, who was trying to get a game of pool started by organizing teams since there were so many people.

“And you’ll be on my team, Yuri,” Victor said, grabbing a cue stick and tossing it at him. Yuri caught it without really even having to look at it, and Victor smiled, walking over to him where he leaned against the table. The other juniors were in the middle of setting up the game. “Something wrong?”

Victor leaned into Yuri, tilting his head on his shoulder.

“Nah, just thinking,” Yuri shrugged.

“Where’d Yuuri go off to?” Victor asked, looking around. “Bathroom?”

“Mm,” Yuri hummed, nodding slightly.

“Of course he’d run away,” Victor mumbled into Yuri’s shoulder.

“Well, I can understand why,” Yuri said, handing his cue stick off to a different team so he could talk to Victor instead of being made to play pool. “You’re a little abrasive.”

“ _Me?_ Abrasive?”

Yuri chuckled. “Just tone it down a bit, okay?”

* * *

Yuuri was currently in the bathroom freaking out. He felt like a little freshman all over again. It was his first semester somewhere entirely different than where he was used to. He had zero friends. And his low self-esteem and body issues were coming back, especially now that he was looking at himself in the bathroom mirrors.

He wanted to pull out his phone and text Pichit, but he remembered it was with Yuri.

Yuuri inhaled and exhaled a few more times before deciding that he was adult enough to go out and ask for his phone back in a mature manner. He turned on his heel and was about to walk out when he almost walked into Victor.

Yuuri choked back a scream, stumbling back.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Victor said sheepishly, scratching at his cheek. “I - I just wanted to talk to you.”

“I - I didn’t hear you walk in,” Yuuri choked out, trying to calm his racing heart.

“Yeah, I’m quiet like that sometimes,” Victor said, scratching his cheek sheepishly. “It happens a lot! It’s a bad habit, really! I’m trying to break it by, y’know, making noise and stuff.”

“I didn’t - Wait, what?”

“What?”

“What?”

“Hm?”

Yuuri groaned, and Victor smiled, chuckling to himself. Yuuri chanced a look at him and smiled slightly. Victor’s laughter and happy, smiling face were contagious.

“Ah, there’s a smile!” Victor said, walking over to Yuuri. He grabbed the bathroom counter with one hand and leaned just a bit into Yuuri. Yuuri shuffled backwards a bit, but Victor reached out and held his hand, and they stared at each other for a few seconds. Victor could feel Yuuri’s pulse through his wrist, and heat started to pool in his gut in the most delicious way possible. His erratic pulse made his knees shake, and he would’ve completely lost it if Yuuri hadn’t said something.

“Um . . . Victor?”

Victor blinked and stepped back, looking embarrassed and slightly annoyed at himself. “I’m so sorry, Yuuri! I - I got carried away, as you could see. I’m . . . I’m sorry. I didn’t scare you, did I?”

“No, not at all,” Yuuri said, and Victor watched the way Yuuri’s face flushed a light red. Yuuri stared down at his shoes nervously. “I was . . . That was okay.”

“Ah,” Victor nodded his head, smiling smugly. “Then come on out and have fun with us, _Yuuri._ ” The way Victor said Yuuri’s name sent tingles down his spine. The Japanese student nodded hurriedly, and Victor looped an arm through his and pulled him out of the bathroom, chatting to him all the while.

When Victor brought Yuuri over to the pool table, Yuuri could see that the foreign exchange students were dominating the current game. Yuri smiled softly as he watched Victor pull up two stools for him and Yuuri to watch the game, all the while holding one of his hands.

Yuri had never seen Victor so gentle with a human before, and it was exciting him just a bit too much. He could smell Victor’s arousal from where he was standing on the other side of the pool table. He watched them with an amused look on his face.

Victor was getting Yuuri to calm down by the second, occasionally laughing and teasing him for his sweaty hand. Of course, that wasn’t helping Yuuri calm down, but it was making him flush and his pulse race, which made Victor squirm. He secretly loved making humans nervous to hear their pulse race, and Yuuri, no matter how cute he found him, was no exception to this little game of his.

After the ninth time Victor teased Yuuri, Yuri walked over to them, letting the students enjoy their game of pool. The lights in the bar had been slightly dimmed, and more people were coming in now that the end of the day was approaching.

Yuri pulled up a stool and sat down in front of Victor and Yuuri, spreading his long legs and stretching.

Yuuri stopped talking to Victor and looked up at him.

“Ah, Yuri,” he smiled, and his nervous pulse nearly throttled Yuri. Holy shit. He exchanged a heated look with Vicchan and saw that he was now clinging to Yuuri, wrapping his arms around his torso and pressing a cheek against his shoulder. “H-Hello.”

“Hey,” Yuri said, still reeling from Yuuri’s pulse. It was like he could imagine licking up the pale column of his throat, sinking his fangs in and feeling Yuuri’s blood-

“You okay?” Yuuri asked.

“Yeah, just peachy,” Yuri said, wiping at his face. Victor grinned at him, pressing a quick kiss to Yuuri’s shoulder.

“V-Victor!” Yuuri squeaked.

Yuuri’s pulse quickened, and Victor had to cross his legs. _Probably to hide his arousal,_ Yuri thought to himself as he bit his lip.

“Sorry, you’re just so cute,” Victor said in a soft, gentle voice. But it sounded so much sexier in his voice, and Yuri had to grab his own hands to stop himself from reaching out and grabbing both Victor and Yuuri by the necks and dragging them back to his dorm.

“Wh-What?” Yuuri asked, and both Victor and Yuri picked up on his genuine surprise. “You think I’m cute?”

Music started to play in the bar because some people wanted to dance. Some people began singing and shouting the lyrics, so Yuri had to lean in to hear Yuuri say, “But I’m . . . Y’know . . .”

“Oh, Yuuri, you’re beautiful,” Victor said, holding him tighter. He was practically in his lap. Victor moved Yuuri’s face so he was looking up at him, and he kissed his cheeks.

* * *

When Yuuri got back to his dorm that night, he had a lot on his mind. He closed his bedroom door and leaned against it, touching his cheeks where Victor had kissed him just a few hours ago. He felt a familiar heat pooling in his gut, and he reached down to hesitantly unzip his shorts and slipped his hand under the waistband of his underwear.

He was already somewhat aroused, so he pulled his dick out and stared down at it with glassy eyes, licking his chapped lips. Was he really going to do this? While thinking about Victor and Yuri?

A whine formed in the back of his throat as he brushed his fingers over his slit, and he imagined Victor’s cheek pressed against his shoulder, holding his hands and guiding him. Yuri watching with that bored expression of his.

Yuuri panted harshly and started pumping himself with clumsy hands. He hadn’t done this in a while.

He imagined Yuri’s hands ghosting over his hips that were a little pudgy now, and he imagined him squeezing the flesh there, kneading it diligently as one hand would trail to his ass and-

Yuuri bit his lip to keep himself from moaning.

“Fuck . . . Shit . . .” He felt his gut pooling with so much heat it made him dizzy. He was about to let go and move to his bed to continue, but there was a knock on his door. He nearly screamed, but he bit down on his tongue.

He backed away from the door, too shocked to do anything. Had someone heard him?

“Yuuri? You in there?”

Ah. It was just Victor.

Yuuri panicked and turned the lights on in his room, shoving his dick back in his pants. He zipped them up and grabbed his hoodie to tie it around his waist, making sure the sleeves were covering his arousal. Maybe he could just talk to Victor and then say goodnight and then continue.

Yuuri opened the door and saw Yuri and Victor standing there. Victor was leaning back into Yuri with his arms crossed. His face lit up when he saw Yuuri standing there.

“Yuuri! There you are!”

“Of course he’d be in his dorm, dumbass,” Yuri rolled his eyes and pushed Victor away from him. He giggled and walked into Yuuri’s dorm, looking around.

“Ah! I see you have some lights! We can help you hang them up!”

“N-No!” Yuuri said, still standing by his door in shock. He’d just been masturbating to the thought of his super hot RAs, and now they were in his room, interrupting him. He still felt embarrassed about the whole thing and felt his face turn red.

“Huh?” Victor gave Yuuri a blank, confused look.

“I - I mean, I’m just tired,” Yuuri said, wringing his hands. “Maybe you can help me tomorrow.”

“Yeah, sure,” Victor said, giving Yuri a look. _Do something._

Yuri sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “We had a great night with you, Yuuri. Would you like to hang out with us sometime again?”

Yuuri whipped his head to look up at Yuri. “Really? You wanna do that?”

“Yeah, we had a lot of fun with you,” Yuri said, leaning closer to Yuuri. He grabbed the door frame and inched closer to Yuuri, leaning on his tip toes until their faces were close. Yuri could feel the human’s breath ghosting over his lips.

“Can I . . ?”

Yuuri nodded fervently, and Yuri pressed a quick kiss to his lips, reaching up with his free hand to cup the side of his face, fingers stretching back into his hair. Yuuri smiled despite his growing panic about everything that was going on in his life at that moment.

Maybe everything wasn’t going to suck after all.

Victor skipped over to Yuuri and hugged him from behind, licking up the back of his neck. Yuuri squeaked, and Victor grinned from ear to ear, exchanging a heated look with Yuri.

“Y-You guys . . . I thought - Aren’t you guys a thing?” Yuuri asked softly, looking back and forth between his RAs.

“We’re looking for another boyfriend,” Victor smiled into Yuri’s exposed neck.

“Way to be less abrasive,” Yuri snorted, running a hand through his hair. Yuuri looked at him, face bright red. “We’ll give you time to think about it, yeah? Sound good?”

“Y-Yeah,” Yuuri said, and Victor and Yuri moved away from him, smiling. Yuuri felt a little insecure about dating two people at once, especially since they were so hot, but they had asked . . . So they really did want him after all. Yuuri couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face.

“Here,” Yuri said, handing Yuuri his phone. “Call us if you wanna talk to us about dating and shit. Or anything else.”

“Please think about it, Yuuri!” Victor beamed as they disappeared down the hallway. Yuuri nodded and waved goodbye, shoving his phone in his back pocket and closing his door. He locked it and stared down at his dick, which was swelling against his underwear and the zipper of his shorts.

His whole body was buzzing with positive vibes and happiness that he couldn’t help but smile giddily to himself as he made his way over to his bed.


End file.
